Recuentos de amor
by sensitive emotions
Summary: Rin está a punto de casarse y sus amigas le brindan una despedida en la casa de Sango. La festejada les hace una pregunta y todas van respondiendo según como la recuerdan, Kagome se conserva callada recordando cómo Sesshoumaru le ha hecho el amor en diferentes posiciones, situaciones y lugares ¿Será que podrán responderle a Rin? One shot para concurso "hazme el amor".


_Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro para que hagan mis perversiones. _

_Clasificación: one shot... Si alguien ha leído mis fics sabe que esto es para mayores de 18 años y para los pervertidos (contiene lenguaje extremadamente fuerte, crudo, sin censura y con sexo bastante explícito)_

_Pareja: Sesshoumaru y Kagome._

_Summary: "Rin está a punto de casarse y sus amigas le brindan una despedida en la casa de Sango. La festejada les hace una pregunta y todas van respondiendo según como la recuerdan, Kagome se conserva callada recordando cómo Sesshoumaru le ha hecho el amor en diferentes posiciones, situaciones y lugares ¿Será que podrán responderle a Rin? One shot para concurso Rated MA" _

_Notas de la autora: Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor" url= www. fanfiction forum / Hazme-el-amor / 152341/ (obviamente sin los espacios)_

_Por primera vez me someto a un concurso, y a partir del 29/may/14 comenzarán las votaciones. Estoy casi segura que no ganaré, pero ojalá me haga merecedora por lo menos de otra nominación para el muro de "moja-calzones" como lo hice con mi fic de "sueños eróticos", así que por favor, vayan haciéndose la idea de cómo estará el fic... Porque está fuertecito. _

_Todo lo que está en cursiva son los flashback que Kagome va teniendo a medida sus amigas conversan, cuando la letra se vuelve normal es la plática que se va desarrollando en la reunión. _

_Total de palabras: 4,676 (uffff 1,324 más y llego al límite)_

_Saludos y gracias a aquellas que voten por mí y cualquier duda de cómo votar envíenme un MP que yo con gusto las ayudaré._

* * *

Hace más de 18 meses si me hubiesen dicho que el sexo era solo tener un orgasmo lo hubiese creído con los ojos cerrados porque a eso se resumían todas mis relaciones, pero después de probarlo con Sesshoumaru puedo asegurar que eso es totalmente errado, porque el sexo se refiere a disfrutar, a provocar placer y a brindarlo, a que el morbo esté acompañado y a que no exista ninguna barrera, porque todas las que nos ponemos está en los prejuicios y en la mente de cada uno.

**RECUENTOS DE AMOR.**

_Nuestras primeras vacaciones que tomamos son en México, en un bello hotel, con muchas albercas, pero una particularmente tan inmensa con vista al mar que da la impresión que tiene una caída en cascada infinita. _

_Son casi las 7 y el sol ya casi está puesto. Disfrutamos el atardecer mientras a la orilla de la alberca tomamos algunos cocteles, luego de 5 margaritas yo me siento avivada y muy entonada. Sesshoumaru me tiene rodeada con sus fuertes brazos dándome pequeños besos en el cuello, me excito, me descontrolo. Comienzo a mover mi trasero pegándolo a su miembro el cual comienza a endurecerse. _

—_Como continúe con esos movimientos Srita. Higurashi, estaremos en serios problemas —tenemos 9 meses de estar saliendo, antes de ello yo era su asistente, una muy atrevida por lo que puedo recordar ya que no me detuve cuando él comenzó a seducirme. _

—_Soy fanática de los problemas Sr. Taisho —bajo una de mis manos y alcanzo su erección, es dura y deseable—. Además ya casi es de noche y no hay nadie alrededor. _

—_No me tiente Srita. Higurashi —su voz es juguetona y sensual, me calienta, ardo por dentro y ese fuego solo se puede extinguir de una manera. _

—_Quiero tu polla adentro de mí Sesshoumaru... —le suplico con necesidad rogándole, implorándole. _

—_Tus deseos son una orden para mí pequeña. _

_Intento contener mi cara de satisfacción al momento en que siento como introduce su pene en mi interior. Un mesero pasa de largo lejos de nosotros, Sesshoumaru susurra cosas obscenas y morbosas en mi oído, lo conozco y aunque no puedo verlo se que su expresión debe de ser impasible casi como si estuviese discutiendo la fusión de una empresa con algún socio, yo muerdo mis labios para no gritar porque me excito al escucharlo. _

_Mete mis manos debajo de mi top y jala con vehemencia mis pezones, los retuerce y mi interior se contrae, lo siente y eso lo aviva, sus estocadas las incrementa dejando mis senos para llevar su mano hasta mí clítoris y estimularlo con sus dedos, ahora es él quien se retuerce de placer al sentir como lo jala con fuerza. _

—_Me encanta hacerte el amor Kagome, me vuelve loco escuchar tus gemidos llenos de tanta necesidad ¿Eso te gusta pequeña? ¿Qué te folle con dureza? ¿Qué mi polla llene por completo tu coño?_

—_Sí... Me gusta... Me enloquece... —me vale que alguien nos pueda ver, que nos escuchen, pero no resisto, necesito decirle cuanto me encantan y avivan sus palabras cargadas de morbo y obscenidad. _

—_¿Deseas correrte nena? _

—_Sí. _

—_¿Lo necesitas?_

—_Lo deseo... Deseo que te corras en mí y me llenes con tu delicioso y espeso líquido, necesito que me llenes Sesshoumaru... Te necesito... _

_Y sin más se deja ir en mi interior y yo con él. _

_Regresamos al cuarto con una sonrisa de maldad al recordar lo que hemos hecho en una alberca pública del hotel y para olvidarnos de cualquier puñetera culpabilidad, me hace el amor en el jacuzzi exclusivo que tenemos con vista al mar. _

_¡Oh sí! A pesar que Sesshoumaru y yo follemos con dureza en cada una de ellas hacemos el amor, porque nos amamos con locura. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—¡Por Dios Rin! No me vayas a resultar con que te casas virgen —la pequeña Rin se avergüenza, el que ella esté preguntando algo tan íntimo a todo el grupo de amigotas nos desconcierta.

—¡No...! Cómo crees Tsubaki —responde, pero hay indecisión en su rostro.

—Sabes que siempre hay que probar la mercadería antes de comprarla —interrumpe Kagura comiéndose una de las aceitunas de su martini—. ¡Imagínate que Kohaku la tenga pequeña!

—O peor aún, que sea un eyaculador precoz —interviene nuevamente Tsubaki luego de arrugar la cara tras comerse un limón para acompañar su tequila.

—Vamos niñas —interrumpo divertida especialmente al ver que la pobre Rin está más roja que el Bloody Mary que Ayame está ingiriendo—, no creo que puedan ser tan superficiales.

—¡¿Superficiales?! —grita como loca Kagura—. A ver Kagome, imagínate que te casas con el hombre perfecto, te ama, pone el mundo a tus pies, te da regalos, te consciente pero en las noches solo te da la espalda y se duerme ¿No sería eso espantoso?

—O peor aún, que con solo tocarte el tipo se derrame en sus calzoncillos y nunca llega al hoyo del placer —Tsubaki tiene dos cosas, la primera es que no piensa mucho al decir lo que siente y en ocasiones hasta es asquerosa con sus frases y segunda que nunca puede resistirse a decir "peor aún".

—Kohaku... No es ninguno de los dos... Es... Bueno... Está más que bien proporcionado... Y... Y... Bueno... Todo termina siempre bien... —me estoy partiendo de la risa, Rin es demasiado adorable.

Estamos en la casa de Sango celebrando una despedida de soltera para Rin que está a punto de casarse. Tenemos todo el licor que 25 seres humanos puedan ingerir a pesar que solo somos 10. Hay tequila, Ron, Vodka, cerveza, Whisky, Champagne y todo tipo de licores para hacer cualquier coctel que se nos ocurra.

Nuestro grupo de amigas es bastante variado y todas nos hemos conocido en diferentes circunstancias. Sango, Yuka y yo somos las únicas que nos conocemos desde la prepa. Kagura y Tsubaki son las mayores con 28 años mientras que Rin es la "beba" con 21, el resto rondamos entre 24 y 26 años, Rin es la primera del grupo que se casa.

—¡Crisis resuelta! —intervengo levantándome para servirme una cuba libre.

—Yo digo que hacer el amor es que él sea detallista, que ponga rosas, velas aromáticas y una buena música para crear el ambiente —Yuka es nuestra eterna enamorada, al decir aquello se muerde los labios imagino que recuerda algo muy especial al igual que yo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Todo está oscuro, pero no tropiezo con nada, Sesshoumaru ha apartado cualquier obstáculo que nos pueda estorbar, con él, siempre todo es muy fríamente calculado. Me acuesta delicadamente en cuatro patas en la cama y me ata a los barrotes de hierro del respaldo._

_Me siento frenética, acalorada y sobretodo, muy pero muy excitada. _

_Empiezo a ver ciertos reflejos de luz, imagino que va encendiendo varias velas y por el olor a vainilla en que se inunda la habitación obviamente puedo asegurar que son aromáticas y al momento en que ésta se envuelve en el enternecedor brillo veo como al lado de la cama en cada mesita hay ramos con azucenas. Giro mi cabeza hasta dónde puedo y toda la habitación está llena de ellas. _

—_Feliz aniversario pequeña._

_¡Pero que momentazo! Siempre ha asegurado que no es romántico y a pesar que me tiene desnuda, excitada, en cuatro patas sobre la cama y amarrada, es increíblemente tierno. El reloj del salón empieza a dar de timbrazos, son las 12 de la noche. _

—_No quería que te fueras a adelantar, ni deseaba que te atormentaras imaginándote que se me olvidaba nuestro aniversario, así que Srita. Higurashi, justo a las 12 am cuando empieza el día, deseo que celebremos nuestro primer aniversario. _

—_Sesshoumaru... _

_Se acerca a mí y hace que gire mi cabeza por encima del hombro derecho. Mete su lengua con tanta presión que siento que toca inclusive hasta mi campanilla, el beso es brutal, apasionado y cargado de lujuria como todo lo que hacemos. Con solo esa acción puedo sentir que me desea tanto como yo a él, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. _

_Baja sus dedos hasta mi húmedo sexo, con solo la expectación de lo que podría llegar me he mojado tanto que no tiene ningún problema al meterme dos de ellos. Gimo al sentir aquella brusca intrusión pero deseo más. _

—_¡Oh Sesshoumaru! ¡Así! ¡Más! —gimo y jadeo mientras con increíble destreza se mueve dentro de mí avivando más mi lujuria. Me vuelvo loca y mi clítoris se hincha, él lo sabe y lo agarra con dos de sus dedos jugando con él, apretándolo, martirizándome y vuelvo a gritar—. ¡Ah!_

_Me da un azote en el culo y siento como éste me duele, me pica y luego todo se convierte en una punzada de lujuria y deseo que llega hasta mí clítoris cuando él lo atrapa con sus dientes y lo estimula con su lengua moviéndola ferozmente. Mi primer orgasmo nos llega, nos estalla y termino exhausta. _

—_¿Todavía confías en mí Kagome? _

—_Te amo Sesshoumaru, y si tuviera que dejar mi cuerpo en una caída libre para que tú tuvieras que atraparlo lo haría sin dudarlo, por lo que sí, todavía confío en ti. _

—_¡Oh nena! —mis palabras lo alientan y lo excitan—. Haz escogido las palabras perfectas. _

_Pasa un dedo en mi mojada vagina abriendo mis labios, siento como su saliva corre en mi ano para luego sentir como su lengua pasa por él. Soy solo gemidos, jadeos, estoy ardiendo por dentro, me quemo y me enciendo, mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi cuerpo. _

_Sin previo aviso mete su pene en mi sexo ardiente y gimo con el contacto. Luego siento como algo se introduce en mi ano y mis quejidos aumentan. _

—_Es un vibrador anal pequeña ¿Te gusta?_

—_¡Oh sí Sesshoumaru! ¡Sí! —pido por más, suplico, necesito que incremente su velocidad, que me folle por ambos lados y que me llene por completo, porque soy suya, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo que él conoce inclusive mejor que yo grita porque lo posea, porque lo reclame de su propiedad. _

_El movimiento en mi culo es desesperadamente lento, mortífero, me enciende y cada palabra obscena de la que me recuerdo sale de mi boca avivando el lívido de mi peli plata quien no tarda en incrementar ambas embestidas llevándonos al placentero orgasmo. _

—_¡Así, córrete nena... Córrete! —lo obedezco, cumplo sus deseos porque es el mismo que el mío. _

_Con un grito sonoro de satisfacción me corro e instantes después me quita el vibrador anal para incrementar su estocada derramando todo su espeso y caliente semen dentro de mí. _

_¿Quién dice que mi peli plata no es romántico? Claro, nadie mejor que yo para asegurarlo. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—¡Oh sí! —suspira Sango—. Cuando ellos se ponen en plan de románticos es lo mejor.

—Aunque a veces nosotras paguemos las consecuencias.

—¿Por el tema del desayuno sorpresa? —Eri asiente, de hecho es la única de todas nosotras que ha tenido una larga relación con el mismo chico con quien de hecho vive hace más de un año con él.

En su último aniversario él le preparó el desayuno llevándoselo a la cama para luego tener un sexo tranquilo en la cama y otro salvaje —según sus palabras— en la ducha.

—Creo que deberían de explicarnos que la sorpresa todas nos la llevamos cuando entramos a la cocina y la vemos de cabeza como si fuera la cabeza de la niña del exorcista —todas nos echamos a reír. Tsubaki toma uno de los baby doll que le hemos regalado a Rin para la noche de boda, uno que tiene una abertura en la tanga, listo para que Kohaku no tenga que quitársela.

—Pues yo diría que lo que deberías de hacer Rin es ponerte este trajecito y llamarle a Kohaku, decirle que hay un incendio y que necesitas que solo él lo apague.

—¡Sí! Un fuego tan intenso que solo una gran "manguera" podría apagarlo —asegura Ayame quitándole el trajecito a Tsubaki y metiendo un dedo de manera sugestiva por la abertura.

—Vamos Tsubaki, Ayame... —reclama la aludida—. Esto es serio... Para mí.

—¡Y esto también! ¡Imagínate si te nos quemas por dentro! Solo Kohaku podrá saciarte —Tsubaki vuelve a reírse a carcajadas y todas la seguimos, después de un pequeño puchero Rin se nos une.

—Yo digo que hacer el amor es que te lleve a un lugar especial, solo los dos, que a pesar que sabe que su trabajo es importante y que no puede abandonarlo por nada del mundo se tome ese tiempo para escapar contigo... En la playa... En las montañas... Hacerlo enfrente de una chimenea o con el sonido de las olas arrullando el ambiente —además de Eri también Sango es increíblemente romántica, quizás y aunque no lo admitamos en voz alta, todas lo somos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Mis senos pegados al vidrio que nos ofrece una vista excelente de toda la ciudad chocan con cada embestida que Sesshoumaru me proporciona provocando una mezcla de placer, lujuria y dolor. Estoy completamente desnuda a la merced de un hombre que lo posee todo, inclusive mi cuerpo. _

—_¡Oh Sesshoumaru! —gimo, mi respiración se entrecorta y toda mi garganta se seca. _

_Estoy caliente, ardo y siento que me envuelvo en llamas, mi sexo chorrea de la excitación. Mis manos pegadas al vidrio con mi culo al aire y Sesshoumaru detrás disfrutándome por completo. _

_Voy a estallar y casi de manera involuntaria suelto varios gemidos, intento que no sean muy fuertes, porque en el piso en el que estamos están construyendo una nueva oficina para Sesshoumaru, los trabajadores están al cien y es una suerte que la sierra eléctrica silencie mí placer, porque solo unos gruesos plásticos nos separan de ellos. _

_El que en cualquier momento alguien pueda atravesarlos hace que me acalore, siento que me quemo, me cocino por dentro y mi vagina suelta muchos fluidos en conjunto con los de él. Lleva su mano hasta mi clítoris masajeándolo intensamente ¡Oh el placer! ¡La lujuria! ¡El orgasmo!_

—_Ábrete más pequeña —me insta y toma mis caderas clavando su enorme miembro en estocadas tan certeras que en pocos segundos extiendo más mis manos y abro mis palmas como si con ellas quisiera atravesar el grueso vidrio. _

—_¡Sí! ¡Así Sesshoumaru!_

—_Córrete Kagome, córrete conmigo... —me ordena y en un solo estallido ambos alcanzamos el clímax. _

_Me visto casi de inmediato no sin antes que él me limpie con extremo cuidado mi intimidad y a pesar de ser contradictorio luego de todo el sexo ardiente y sin pudor que hemos tenido, me sonrojo ante la acción. _

_Pasamos al lado de los trabajadores que casi ni se inmutan con nuestra presencia, Sesshoumaru se acerca al jefe de ellos para hablar sobre la remodelación y otros puntos, no puedo evitar sonreír con malicia al recordar lo traviesos que hemos sido. _

_Tanto para Sesshoumaru como para mí, no hay lugares especiales porque todos lo son, lo especial es que él me tiene a mí y yo a él, en cualquier situación y en cualquier lugar._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—Eso nunca deja de ser alucinante, pero también lo es cuando otros hombres te miran con lujuria o por lo menos con deseos —la interrumpe Ayame— y él se siente con necesidad de decírsele a todos "ni se acerquen que es mi novia".

—¡Claro! Los concursos de miadas son de lo más estimulantes.

—¿Miadas? —pregunta Rin confundida, yo solo sonrío, a veces esos concursos son más gratificantes de lo que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar.

—Sí, eso se refiere cuando "el macho alfa" se siente amenazado y empieza a hacer una competencia con los demás machos para ver quién puede hacer que la orina llegue lo más lejos posible, de esa manera el ganador se siente con una mejor potencia sexual —explica casi con sarcasmo Yumi, su 4º vaso de Whisky casi está a la mitad.

—¿Eso existe?

—¡Claro! —salta casi gritando Sango—. Pero cuidado y se lo hagas a ellos, porque luego piensan que una es alguien insegura.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Sesshoumaru disfruta el sexo, lo explota y lo experimenta. Antes de él, el mío se limitaba a hacerlo en la cama y punto, pero ahora el morbo inclusive va de la mano. Nos encanta el intercambio de sexo, que alguien nos vea, que él me ofrezca o que yo lo haga es algo que nos incrementa la lujuria. _

_No esperamos que alguien lo entienda, porque solo él y yo sabemos de lo que somos capaces y a pesar que yo pueda ver cómo le da placer a otra mujer sé que me es fiel, porque solo lo hace con mi consentimiento y en nuestro entorno. Sin embargo a pesar de ser tan abiertos y seguros de nuestra relación la primera vez siempre tiende a ser impactante. _

_Antes de entrar al Club "Medianoche" me entrega un antifaz negro, con diamantes pulverizados además de pequeños cristales alrededor, un accesorio escandalosamente valorado en casi $6,000, el cual a pesar de mi objeción lo llevo para tapar mi identidad. _

—_Esta noche si quieres no haremos nada o si gustas podemos solo ver o inclusive participar, pero tú tienes el control de nuestras acciones Kagome. _

_Doy un trago bastante grueso, mi garganta está resaca. _

—_Nos quedamos._

_Mi respuesta le satisface e inclusive lo excita, puedo verlo en el fuego de sus ojos. Pasamos a un salón grande, en donde dos mujeres están con un solo hombre, una de ellas se como el coño de la otra mientras el hombre la penetra analmente. Luego dos hombres tienen empotrada a una sola mujer que le está haciendo oral a otro. Me mojo, me enciendo, todo el morbo que veo a mí alrededor hace que me enloquezca ¿Pervertida? No, solo disfruto del sexo en sí. _

_Vemos a dos mujeres en un perfecto 69 y a otra que está penetrando con enorme vibrador en el coño de la que está arriba. _

_Nos detenemos en un bar y me siento en un taburete, Sesshoumaru me rodea y mete una de mis manos en mi blusa escotada, me acaricia un seno y me lo saca. Mi pezón está erguido, erecto, excitado, igual que yo. Mojo mis labios y aprieto mi coño con mis muslos, estoy lujuriosa, encendida e increíblemente mojada. _

—_¿Eso te excita? —agarra mi pezón con sus dedos estirándolo para luego acariciar lentamente la aureola, asiento y me escucho jadear—. Abre las piernas pequeña —me ordena y le obedezco al instante dejando mi coño mojado enfrente de un pelinegro de ojos azules que nos observa, previamente a entrar al club Sesshoumaru me ha roto la tanga indicando que no la necesitaré. _

_Abre mis labios y con sus dedos expone todo mi sexo a él._

—_¿Quieres que lo invite? —asiento—. ¿Segura? —vuelve a preguntar y me corto—. Si no quieres exponerte pequeña, podemos irnos a un privado, solo los tres. _

—_Sí, por favor —confirmo porque mi necesidad es la que toma control de la noche. _

_Sesshoumaru toma mi mano y nos lleva a una habitación la cual abre con una llave especial. Una amplia cama redonda con música de fondo, no hay nada más. Me ordena que me desvista y que conserve mi antifaz, se acerca a mí y deposita un tierno beso en mis labios. _

—_Esta noche te compartiré pequeña, tomaré tus piernas y te ofreceré a otro hombre, veré como éste chupa tu coño y te hace correr, luego él te abrirá para mí y te follaré hasta que desmayes. _

—_Sí, sí por favor —sus palabras crueles, sinceras y cargadas de sexo desenfrenado me avivan, me calientan, me inducen a hacer todo lo que él ordena. _

_El extraño entra y nos rodea. Sesshoumaru me explica que él es un viejo conocido con el que ha compartido el juego, un chico bastante respetuoso llamado Kouga. Le explica las reglas de nuestro juego: no me puede besar, tampoco puedo hacerle un oral no sin el previo consentimiento de él, cualquier cosa que se le ocurra está permitido. Si llego a decir "Crepúsculo" tendrá que parar, ya que es mi palabra de seguridad, pero ambos sabemos que no la diré, porque él conoce a la perfección todos los límites y nunca los ha traspasado. _

—_Ofrécele tus pechos nena —estoy sentada sobre mis piernas, mis pezones erectos y mi coño tan sensible que siento como roza con mi misma piel. _

_Tomo mis senos juntándolos y me acerco a él, el pelinegro sonríe comenzándolos a chupar. Arqueo mi espalda al sentir el contacto de su lengua con mi sensible piel, cierro mis ojos y jadeo emitiendo un pequeño grito de placer. _

—_¿Estás húmeda pequeña? —me pregunta Sesshoumaru y asiento desesperadamente mordiendo mis labios para no escuchar mi propia desesperación—. Tócala Kouga y degústala. _

_Sin esperar demasiado introduce uno de sus dedos gentilmente mientras me bajo de mis piernas permitiéndole la entrada. No necesita mayor lubricación porque con lo que tengo basta y sobra. Sesshoumaru se acerca y aprisiona mis labios, mete su lengua que juega ferozmente con la mía, mientras Kouga mete otro dedo haciéndome gemir. _

_¡Diablos! Se siente bien. Sesshoumaru toma mi espalda y poco a poco me va acostando colocándome en una posición cómoda y abierta para que su amigo pueda comerme. _

—_¿La ves? —asiente, y puedo ver como la erección del pelinegro es bastante visible a través de su ropa. _

—_Es hermosa Sesshoumaru, todo un banquete, además de dulce y embriagadora —asevera al llevar sus dedos a la boca y degustarme, me sonrojo, pero me siento poderosa, dos bellos hombres, casi adonis están volviéndose locos por mí, por mi cuerpo, por mi lujuria, por mi sexo. _

—_Quiero ver cómo te come Kagome, cómo te corres en su boca y luego te folla hasta que ambos se corran —sus palabras cargadas de poder son un aliciente. Kouga no nos hace esperar._

_El contacto de su lengua en mi duro clítoris es instantáneo, hace círculos y lo masajea con fuerza, con un poco de dureza muy diferente a mi peli plata pero aún así, cargados de pericia. Sesshoumaru se desviste mientras ve como su amigo me degusta y me hace un perfecto oral, luego mi peli plata pone su dura polla en mi boca. _

_Su excitación es increíble, quizás más dura, más grande y extensa de lo que nunca antes había sentido, inclusive mi interior tiembla de sentir el dolor al momento en que pueda dilatarme con semejante erección me vuelvo ansiosa y me retuerzo de placer. Kouga mete tres dedos en mi vagina y con ello me hace llegar en un orgasmo tan intenso que saco la polla de Sesshoumaru para gritar. _

—_¡Así nena! ¡Disfrútalo! —me alienta y obedezco. _

_Veo como Kouga se desviste y se pone un condón en su pene, no es tan grueso con el de Sesshoumaru pero si extenso. Mi peli plata me rodea y me toma por los tobillos abriendo mis piernas para Kouga. _

—_Ahora nena, Kouga te follará y lo disfrutarás._

_Sin esperar a que mi anterior orgasmo se termine completo siento como la dura polla de Kouga se mete en mi vagina y comienza a bombear de manera tan fuerte que mis senos se suman al vaivén de nuestro movimiento. Es seguro, fuerte y me encanta, me aviva y ver crecer la erección de Sesshoumaru me calienta más logrando que grite, que gime y que pida por más placer. _

_¡Quiero que me coja con esa dura polla! ¡Que me haga llegar! Sesshoumaru se acerca nuevamente y me ordena que le haga un oral y sin esperar demasiado lo comienzo a masturbar y a follar con mi boca. Toda la experiencia es de otro mundo y alucinante, mi cuerpo tiembla y se contrae al sentir como un nuevo orgasmo me invade y Kouga llega conmigo, segundos después Sesshoumaru lo hace en mi boca. Su espeso y delicioso semen llega a mi paladar satisfaciendo una de mis tantas fantasías. _

_Kouga se despide y nosotros nos vamos a un jacuzzi privado que está detrás de una de las puertas de la habitación. Allí Sesshoumaru me hace el amor de manera tan gentil que no tardo en darle dos orgasmos más, los cuales disfrutamos. _

_Mi peli plata es un controlador celoso y posesivo que se vuelve loco si un hombre me ve de manera lasciva, pero si se trata de un intercambio de sexo consensuado, no existen celos ni límites para ambos. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Casi las 2 am, muchas botellas y latas vacías en el basurero y todas nosotras con más alcohol y nicotina dentro de nuestros cuerpos de la cual deberíamos de tener, pero súper felices, especialmente nuestra pequeña Rin que está a un par de días de convertirse en "esposa".

Todas acostadas en el suelo sobre la cómoda alfombra de la casa de Sango, hemos hablado de posiciones sexuales, de encuentros, de cómo hacerlo para mejorar la relación, de los celos e inseguridades de los hombres, en resumen: la noche ha sido de puro cotilleo sexual.

—¡Pero Kagome ha hecho trampa! —salta reclamando Kaede.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Porque no nos has contado nada, ni siquiera has opinado sobre la pregunta que nos hizo Rin.

—Es cierto, es injusto Kagome, y eso que se las hice porque con ustedes tengo una gran confianza.

—Vale Rin, he hecho trampa.

—Y dudo mucho que tú y Sesshoumaru tengan una vida sexual monótona y sin chispa —asegura Sango que en más de alguna ocasión le he contado lo bien que me he sentido con él como nunca en mi vida, claro omitiendo detalles como el intercambio de parejas o el masoquismo que estoy segura nadie, ni siquiera ella, entendería.

—Para nada —respondo tomando otro trago de mi cuba libre sonriendo con malicia.

—Pero a pesar que nos lo aseguras no dices nada y nos dejas solo enseñándonos el dulce.

—Lo que les puedo asegurar que con Sesshoumaru siempre hacemos el amor, no importa en qué situación nos encontremos.

—¿Desayunos sorpresas?

—Junto con muchas duchas Eri... —me empiezo a reír nerviosamente.

—¿Celos y posesiones?

—Cómo nunca te las imaginas Ayame.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no me das un tip para mi pregunta?

—Porque a decir verdad Rin, a esta altura ya ni me acuerdo cuál fue —todas nos vemos en complicidad y luego nos echamos a reír casi sosteniendo nuestro estómago.

—¿No hablábamos sobre posiciones sexuales?

—No Kagura, no era sobre eso mi pregunta.

—Pero aún así nos dejaste continuar.

—Luego me pareció entretenido y quien quitaba que hasta educativo, por cierto, gracias por algunos tips Tsubaki.

—Entonces, ¿Sobre vivir juntos?

—Tampoco Eri.

—¿Sobre cómo es la mejor manera de hacer el amor?

—En parte sí, pero no era esa.

—¿Entonces? —pregunto intrigada, hemos hablado de todo lo que hemos dicho. Rin sonríe y toma un trago de su último ruso blanco.

—Les comenté que Kohaku me había dicho que para la luna de miel sería la primera vez que me haría el amor como yo lo quisiera, que yo tendría el control, por lo cual salió mi pregunta, ya que quizás si escuchaba un poco de todas podría saber cuál sería la mejor manera de hacer el amor en mi luna de miel —la habitación está en silencio, ¿Esa era su intención?—, pero al final todo lo que han dicho me ha parecido tan genial que no las corregí.

—¿Y bien Kagome? ¿Y a ti, como te gustaría que te hicieran el amor? —la mirada de todas ante la pregunta concreta de Kagura causa expectación. Doy un largo suspiro y vuelvo a suspirar dos veces más. Sesshoumaru se cuela en mis pensamientos.

—¿La mejor manera? —Rin asiente—. La mejor manera es que él esté a mi lado y que sea él quien me tome cada día, no importa si es salvaje, si es suave, en la ducha o en un elevador, lo único que interesa es que sea él.

Todas me miran y al principio decepción es lo único que puedo leer en sus miradas, pero luego que Yuka alzara su cerveza para decirme "bien dicho" todas sonríen de manera romántica y me dan la razón.

¿Cómo me gustaría que me hicieran el amor? ¡No importa! Porque hasta el momento con Sesshoumaru todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido solo eso, hacer el amor.

* * *

PD: Si, lo sé, no me ceñí estrictamente al tema, pero a veces cuando uno está entre amigas entre tantos temas que hablamos se nos olvida el tema central y nos quedamos preguntando ¿De qué hablábamos? Ya cuando el tema está completamente desviado.

A ver... si les gustó... No sean malitos/as déjenme un RW ¿Sí? Imagínense al gato con botas poniendo sus ojos y escriban abajo... ¿Sí? Esta escritora de lemones fuertes se los agradecerá.

I  
I  
l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
